Zoey's Balloon
Zoey's Balloon is the ninth episode in Season 3 and the 35th overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. The episode aired on March 11, 2007. Plot Zoey and her friends must write a secret and tie it to a balloon for psychology class. However, Zoey's balloon gets stuck in a tree, and someone finds and learns Zoey's secret. The mysterious person begins blackmailing her. First, Zoey is forced to wear a banana suit and walk around campus. Quinn tries reading fingerprints off the note from the blackmailer, but doesn't get anything. When Zoey checks the website where she's getting her messages, she learns she has to go to the cafe, stand on a table, and dance to the macalana (which is, according to Quinn, the big zit on your face of the 90's). Quinn, realizing that she can track the source of the website, finds FireWire, who refuses to tell them who made him create the site. To make him talk, they destroy one of his collectibles from Galaxy Wars. FireWire reveals that Chase's ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, is blackmailing Zoey, as she found the balloon. Rebecca points out that Zoey can't tell anyone about this, because if she does, Rebecca will reveal to everyone her secret. When Zoey tells her roomates if Rebecca reveals her secret, she is going to leave PCA, Quinn and Lola knew her reputation was in trouble, so they had to do something to help her. When Zoey goes to the cafe, she tells Rebecca she isn't going to do it; when Rebecca starts to reveal the secret, but Zoey's friends come along together and all jump in revealing their most embarrassing secrets to help her. Finally, Zoey reveals her secret; when she was 4 years old, her butt was revealed like the little girl on the Golden Tone suntan lotion bottles. Rebecca, now no longer having anything to blackmail Zoey with, walks out in a huff when Zoey starts to dance the macalana with everyone else. Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of Rebecca. *The URL zoeysballoon.com redirects to iCarly.com. *On the door to Firewire's room, it is revealed that they have a Pokemon Club. *Quinn's comment that she has six toes is a reference to an episode of Dan Schneider's show All That ''where Ed claims to Tia and Tamera Mowry that he has six toes. *The "Macalana" is a rather obvious spoof of the macarena. *Dan Schneider provides the voice of the website zoeysballoon.com. *Logan appeared in this episode, but had very few lines. *The sunscreen Zoey mentioned, ''Golden Tone, is a parody of a brand of sunscreen called Copper Tone. *The secrets revealed go as followed: **Lola Martinez: She's been afraid of people in costumes since a bad experience with a hot dog guy as a child. (not revealed during the secret revealing, she admitted it in class) **Chase Matthews: He was the flower girl at his uncle's wedding. **Lola Martinez: The first time she wore a bra, she couldn't figure out how to get it off, so her mom had to help her. **Michael Barret: Every year, when his parents drop him off at PCA, he cries for two hours. **Quinn Pensky: She has six toes on her right foot (this may or may not be a lie, as other episodes where her feet are shown don't seem to follow this evidence). She also mentioned having six toes on her right foot in Drippin' Episode and Quinn's Date. **Stacey Dillsen: Every dog she ever owned bit her and ran away. **Firewire: He wishes he was Ryan Seacrest. **Ms. Dangle: She never got her degree in teaching. **Zoey Brooks: Her butt was revealed like the girl on the Golden Tone suntan lotion bottles. *When Zoey is pressing the keys on her laptop, you can see the Apple key which is from the original iBook G4. *This is the only episode where Logan is present but has no lines. Goofs *Ms. Dangle admits that she never got her degree in teaching. However, in Welcome to PCA, Zoey's dad says that PCA has some of the greatest teachers in the country. *Lola admits in this episode that she has been afraid of people in costumes ever since she was little. However, in "Quinn's Alpaca", Mark wears an anteater suit and Lola is not scared. **Also, if Lola is afraid of people in costumes, it may explain why she didn't appear in the Halloween special, Haunted House. *When Michael traded his pink balloon to Zoey, he got a blue balloon for it. However, in the scene before the balloons are released, his balloon is yellow. *When Zoey is apparently writing "I'm not telling you my secret", it is clear that she just scribbled on the page for a second. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Co-starring *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Daniella Monet as Rebecca Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes